Masaki, kabe-don suki
by Kazunours
Summary: Aiba Masaki et Sakurai Sho sont amis depuis l'enfance et ne font rien l'un sans l'autre, mais le premier ignore que le second a des sentiments pour lui. Ensemble, ils emménagent à Tokyo et en se promenant, tombent sur un café un peu particulier.


Masaki et moi sommes nés le même jour du même mois de la même année. Nous sommes amis depuis le jardin d'enfant et du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, nous n'avons jamais été séparés. Il m'a toujours soutenu et défendu, même quand il était en position d'infériorité et me répétait toujours qu'il ne ferait jamais rien sans moi, ce qui était vrai. Nous pratiquions la même activité sportive, allions aux mêmes clubs, aimions les mêmes choses... bref nous avons toujours été des siamois depuis l'enfance et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Pourtant, aujourd'hui que nous partons nous installer à Tokyo, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je me dis que la grande ville va finir par tuer la complicité que nous avons toujours eu. Je sais que c'est défaitiste, d'autant que nous allons être colocataires, mais j'ai peur malgré tout. Oui parce que pour être honnête je ne suis pas franchement du genre courageux et encore moins téméraire, alors si Masaki n'avait pas souhaité aller à la capitale, je pense que je n'aurais jamais quitté notre petite ville si tranquille. Mais ses désirs sont presque des ordres pour moi même s'il n'est pas du tout du genre autoritaire, donc ce qu'il veut, c'est comme si le ciel le voulait à mes yeux.

Je soupire lourdement en fermant ma valise, qui renferme l'essentiel de ma jeune vie et l'amène dans l'entrée de la maison où ma mère est déjà en larmes. J'ai envie de la supplier d'arrêter sinon ma résolution va flancher, mais je crois que même si elle flanchait vraiment... je n'aurais pas le courage de laisser Masaki partir seul. Oh il s'en sortirait parfaitement sans moi... mais pas l'inverse. Et pour être franc... je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'imaginer ma vie sans lui à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de lui comme j'ai besoin d'air.

La mort dans l'âme, je serre ma mère dans mes bras et salue mon père, puis empoigne mon bagage et sort de la maison. Il est déjà là. A m'attendre, à me sourire comme il le fait toujours et l'a toujours fait. Mon soleil, mon miracle personnel, Aiba Masaki.

\- Coucou Sho-chan ! me salue-t-il avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour Masaki, réponds-je en lui souriant aussi parce que le sien est contagieux.

\- Alors, prêt pour la grande aventure de Tokyo ?

Je m'abstiens de répondre pour ne pas le décevoir et l'écoute piapiater sur ses projets pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la gare en lui jetant des regards furtifs. Mon cœur bat comme un tambour alors que je ne fais que l'observer et je sais depuis longtemps pourquoi. Mais je ne lui dirais pas. Encore une fois j'ai trop peur de le perdre et lui ne me voit pas du tout comme ça.

\- Sho-chan, quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande-t-il d'un air inquiet une fois que nous sommes installés dans le train. Tu es bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu... anxieux.

\- Ah bah c'est normal ça. Mais nous sommes ensemble ne. Alors rien ne peut nous arriver.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Mon moteur, ma raison de vivre... Et il n'en sait rien. Il n'en saura jamais rien.

Trois heures de train plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à Tokyo... et j'ai déjà envie de faire demi tour. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop d'agitation... J'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir mal et pourtant je m'étais préparé psychologiquement.

\- Ca va aller, Sho-chan, me dit mon ami en posant la main sur mon épaule. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête tout en me demandant comment il arrive à être si confiant alors que pour lui aussi c'est une première. Des fois je me demande s'il lui arrive d'avoir peur. Comme il a parfaitement l'air de savoir où il va (et encore une fois je me demande comment c'est possible), je me contente de lui emboiter le pas en luttant contre l'envie de prendre sa main pour me rassurer. Mais comme ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne faut pas, je m'abstiens.

Après quelques changements et quelques stations sur la ligne Oedo, nous arrivons à une toute petite maison avec un microscopique porche. Un homme plutôt jeune nous attend et, après vérification de nos identités et paiement de la somme convenue, nous remet la clé. Aussitôt, Masaki ouvre la porte et nous tombons tout de suite sur la marche, qui ouvre, sur la droite, sur un petit salon au sol de tatamis. Une brève exploration nous apprend que la minuscule kitchenette se trouve dans un renfoncement sur la gauche et la salle de bain couplée aux toilettes juste en face. L'unique chambre, elle, se trouve à l'étage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu pense de notre chez nous ? me demande-t-il, enthousiaste.

\- C'est... bien... fais-je parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre comme commentaire.

\- Bien ? C'est tout ?

\- Bah qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste ? C'est une maison et... enfin voilà quoi.

\- Sho-chan... tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, dis-je en utilisant la plus pitoyable des excuses.

Il me scrute comme s'il ne me croyait pas, puis me tapote l'épaule en souriant.

\- Alors tu as de la chance qu'on habite un meublé, comme ça tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer et me revenir en forme. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Il est sincèrement inquiet pour moi et je me déteste de lui mentir comme ça. Mais comment je pourrais lui dire la vérité alors qu'il est tellement content d'être là... Pas très bien psychologiquement, je hoche la tête et grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller m'effondrer sur le premier lit, dos à la porte, sans me soucier qu'il n'y ait que le matelas. Je ferme les yeux en l'entendant monter à ma suite et m'oblige à rester parfaitement immobile comme si je dormais déjà en le sentant poser la main sur mon front. Kami-sama, il pense que je suis peut-être malade... Sakurai Sho, tu es le pire...

Je l'entends redescendre a pas de loup et me retourne sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond d'un blanc immaculé malgré l'ancienneté de la maison. J'ai tellement mauvaise conscience que je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil et pourtant je ne ferais rien pour faire évoluer la situation. Je dois rester son meilleur ami, peu importe si les prix à payer sont mes sentiments et mon malaise vis à vis de Tokyo. A force de rester allongé, j'ai vraiment fini par m'endormir en fait. Et à mon réveil je constate qu'une couette moelleuse me recouvre. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a trouvée quelque part dans la maison ou s'il est sorti l'acheter pendant mon sommeil mais une nouvelle bouffée de reconnaissance me submerge. Je repousse la couette et redescend pour le trouver devant la télé.

\- Oh Sho-chan tu te sens mieux ?

\- Hum. Merci pour la couette.

\- De rien. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas malade. J'étais inquiet.

\- Je m'en doute. Désolé pour ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Allez viens on sort chercher un endroit où manger. Et si on pouvait repérer où faire les courses aussi ce serait bien.

\- Ne Masaki...

\- Hum ?

\- Il va falloir qu'on trouve rapidement du travail tous les deux.

L'idée d'être séparé de lui autant d'heures par jour est loin de me plaire, mais on a pas trop le choix. Et on aura pas des millions de possibilités non plus pour le travail vu que nous n'avons de diplômes ni l'un ni l'autre. Il faut avouer qu'autant lui que moi n'avons jamais été très doués à l'école.

\- Je sais. Mais on verra ça demain d'accord ? On vient seulement d'arriver, donnons-nous du temps.

Il a raison. Comme toujours. On sort donc de la maison et nous dirigeons au petit bonheur en espérant tomber au moins sur un combini. Heureusement pour nous, sur le chemin nous découvrons une petite dizaine de minuscules restos et décidons d'entrer dans l'un d'eux. Une fois nos estomacs remplis, nous nous baladons sans but précis. D'après Masaki, Ikebukuro (notre quartier) est plutôt sympa comme coin donc autant faire un tour. En passant devant un bâtiment, il s'arrête tellement brusquement que je le percute.

\- Itai... fais-je en me massant le nez. Pourquoi tu t'arrête comme ça ?

\- Regarde ça, c'est marrant.

Le "ça" en question est un tableau noir en chevalet sur lequel on a écrit à la craie "Boy's Love Academy cafe" et des horaires d'ouverture. Je pourrais demander "et alors ?"... mais je n'en ai pas besoin parce que je le connais par cœur mon Masaki.

\- Tu... veux y entrer pour voir ?

En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une question parce que je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, je suis curieux de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Pas toi ?

Pas vraiment... En fait ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ce genre d'endroit, c'est un peu comme un club d'hôtes, les mecs sont recrutés pour leur beauté, alors pour moi c'est un danger. Pas parce que je risque de flasher sur l'un de ces mecs parce que je ne vois que Masaki, mais en fait je n'ai pas très envie que lui flashe sur l'un d'eux. Et de ce que je sais c'est très possible. Mais bon encore une fois, ce que Masaki veut a force de loi pour moi, alors je lui souris et nous pénétrons tous les deux dans le café situé au deuxième étage. Heureusement pour moi que ces mecs sont inaccessibles en dehors du cadre du café, parce que s'ils sont tous aussi mignons que celui qui nous accueille...

\- Bienvenue ! s'exclame-t-il dans un adorable sourire même s'il ne doit pas franchement avoir l'habitude de voir entrer des garçons. Je m'appelle Yuya et vous ?

Un peu étonnés qu'il s'adresse à nous de façon aussi informelle, nous lui répondons malgré tout en indiquant nos prénoms, déclenchant un nouveau sourire.

\- Sho-kun, Masaki-kun, c'est la première fois que vous venez n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, nous venons d'emménager, répond mon ami.

\- Alors il va falloir me parler de vous. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Au moment où il quitte son petit comptoir, je remarque qu'il est habillé d'un uniforme, comme un lycéen. Ok donc le principe ici c'est celui d'un lycée. Et étant donné la façon dont il s'est adressé à nous… je devine qu'il est censé être notre sempai. Pourquoi pas après tout. Nous le suivons donc mais mon attention est focalisée sur Masaki et ses réactions. Pour le moment il est normal, je suppose donc que notre guide ne lui plait pas plus que ça. Ou alors qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment regardé.

On se retrouve donc assis sur une banquette confortable et Yuya-kun (un pseudo je suppose, parce que je doute que ces garçons utilisent leur véritable prénom) s'agenouille face à nous, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

\- Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question mais… vous êtes en couple pas vrai ?

Tandis que je sursaute, complètement halluciné, tandis que mon ami rigole.

\- On ressemble à un couple ?

\- Et bien… un peu.

Je ne réponds rien mais je sens mes joues virer au cramoisi. C'est parfaitement stupide mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai l'air d'être en couple avec lui. Et lui ne répond rien non plus, il ne le détrompe pas. C'est bizarre ça, je pensais qu'il lui dirait directement la vérité.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix se fait entendre tout près de nous.

\- Voyons Yuya-kun, ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes, ça ne se fait pas et tu vas juste les embarrasser, fait le nouvel arrivant en posant une main sur l'épaule de notre "sempai".

Aussitôt, Yuya-kun lève la tête et je pourrais presque voir des petits cœurs pétiller dans ses yeux alors qu'il regarde son collègue.

\- Taka-sempai… murmure-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Ok, donc j'ai compris le truc : ces deux-là jouent au kohai amoureux de son sempai. Et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à ma situation avec Masaki. Sauf que nous avons le même âge et que donc il n'y a jamais eu de kohai ni de sempai entre nous.

Taka-kun sourit à son "kohai", puis s'éloigne en lui recommandant de ne pas oublier ce qu'il a à faire à force de nous regarder, ce qui le fait s'exclamer qu'il ne voit que lui de toute façon. Sans répondre, Taka-kun s'éloigne et Yuya-kun baisse la tête. Ce sont de bons acteurs, parce que je suis prêt à parier qu'ils improvisent tout leur texte selon nos réponses et notre comportement. Je me demande quel âge ils ont en réalité…

Yuya-kun s'esquive quelques instants, puis revient en nous tendant un carnet qui doit contenir le menu je suppose puisque nous sommes dans un café, plus un autre dont je ne comprends pas l'utilité avant de l'ouvrir. Ah d'accord… ce sont les règles de l'établissement, ainsi que les fiches de tous ceux qui y travaillent. Enfin des personnages qu'ils interprètent quoi. Dans le menu, en plus des photos de tout ce qu'il est possible de commander comme nourritures et boissons, sont également indiquées les deux possibilités de scénarios jouables devant nous. L'une retient particulièrement mon attention. Et celle de Masaki aussi, je le vois bien.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix ? nous demande de nouveau Yuya-kun en reprenant place face à nous.

\- Nous prendrons deux omurice et deux limonades, répond Masaki sans m'avoir consulté.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire parce que nous avons les mêmes goûts. Ca a toujours été le cas.

\- Et… en dessert ? interroge de nouveau notre interlocuteur en rougissant.

Il arrive à rougir sur commande ? Sérieusement ? Il y a des gens qui arrivent à faire ça ? Moi je me sens toujours tellement embarrassé quand mes joues virent au cramoisi, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Sans le formuler et en souriant, Masaki tapote du bout du doigt la proposition de scénario qui a retenu notre attention. Yuya-kun hoche la tête, s'incline comme il peut et se relève pour aller donner notre commande à la cuisine.

J'en profite pour poser à mon ami la question qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ne Masaki…

\- Hum ? fait-il en feuilletant le carnet contenant les fiches de ces garçons.

\- Tu… Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il nous ait pris pour un couple ?

\- Non. De toute façon c'était inévitable.

\- He ?

\- Deux garçons entrant dans un café de ce genre…

\- Ah… Oui bien sûr…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? ajoute-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

J'adore quand il fait ça, je ronronnerais presque tellement c'est agréable.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, sa main quitte ma tête et il s'empare du verre de limonade que Yuya-kun vient de nous apporter. Dire que je bois le moindre de ses gestes serait un euphémisme et je sais que c'est bête mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Mon cas est désespéré je crois.

\- Votre commande est en préparation, nous informe Yuya-kun en reprenant place face à nous.

\- Merci, dis-je parce qu'il faut bien dire quelque chose et que je n'ai pas vraiment ouvert la bouche depuis que nous sommes entrés.

\- Alors est ce que vous lisez des manga tous les deux ?

\- Oui mais pas de ce genre, répond Masaki.

De ce genre ? Ah, yaoi il veut dire. Oui, question logique étant donné le thème du café.

\- Je vois. C'est dommage, il y en a qui sont vraiment bien. Et des drama ou des films, vous en avez vus ?

\- Pas vraiment mais… j'ai regardé quelques films.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, stupéfait.

\- He ? Sérieusement ? fais-je.

\- Par curiosité.

\- Lesquels ? demande Yuya-kun.

\- Je n'ai plus les titres en tête, désolé.

Notre commande arrive à ce moment-là, apportée par Taka-kun et je dois avouer que la présentation mignonne de nos omurice et le mot "bienvenue" écrit au ketchup sur le contour des assiettes donne vraiment envie de manger. Alors même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim, j'attaque la mienne avec enthousiasme et, dès la première bouchée, m'exclame que c'est délicieux, en ne pouvant contenir des petits bruits de contentement.

\- Tu es vraiment trop adorable quand tu agis comme ça, Sho-chan, me dit alors Masaki.

Ce qui me fait m'étrangler avec une bouchée et tousser pendant quelques instants.

\- He ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? fais-je en reprenant mon souffle comme je peux, surtout que mon cœur s'est emballé en l'entendant.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Par contre, tu mange comme un cochon, tu as du ketchup partout autour de la bouche, ajoute-t-il en prenant sa serviette pour m'essuyer.

Je le laisse faire, mais je vais finir par craquer moi. Son visage est tellement proche que je peux distinguer le grain de sa peau et les paillettes dorées dans ses yeux… mais surtout j'ai une vue plongeante sur ses lèvres. Il ne m'aide vraiment pas du tout.

\- Masaki…

\- Hum ?

Je suis sauvé d'une confession spontanée catastrophique par le retour de Yuya-kun portant un grand verre rempli de Pocky au chocolat. Je repousse donc mon ami comme je peux, puis me dépêche de terminer mon plat avant de ne plus pouvoir parce que le dessert… est accompagné de la scène qu'on a demandé.

J'ai à peine terminé ma dernière bouchée, que Taka-kun revient à pas rapides et prend Yuya-kun par la taille, se collant étroitement à son dos.

\- Devine qui c'est... fait-il à mi voix tout près de l'oreille de son collègue.

\- T... Taka-sempai... bredouille le "kohai" de façon très convaincante.

\- Exact, tu as droit à une récompense pour cette bonne réponse, fait le "sempai" en s'emparant d'un pocky pour le coincer entre ses lèvres et glisser l'autre extrémité entre celles de Yuya-kun.

Le grignotage simultané du biscuit aboutissant inévitablement à un baiser. La scène, pourtant innocente, colore mes joues, je le sens bien et je sais pourquoi. Ce n'est pas tant de les voir faire que de nous imaginer dans cette situation Masaki et moi. J'ai très chaud brusquement, alors je termine rapidement ma boisson et en demande une seconde, que Yuya-kun m'apporte dans un sourire, avant d'aller s'asseoir à un bout d'un canapé tout proche, Taka-kun prenant place à l'autre extrémité, un manga dans les mains. Je détourne un instant mes yeux d'eux pour les poser sur mon ami... qui semble fasciné. Pauvre de moi... Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine alors que je reporte mon attention sur la scène qui débute.

\- Embrasse-moi... prie Yuya-kun en s'allongeant presque sur les genoux de son collègue.

\- Non.

\- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Non, répète Taka-kun sans quitter des yeux le manga qu'il feuillète.

\- Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi.

\- Laisse-moi, je veux lire ce manga.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

\- On s'embrasse tout le temps. Là je veux juste lire ce manga.

Yuya-kun fait la moue et se redresse pour s'éloigner à l'autre bout du canapé, tourné sur le côté.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas, je ne te parle plus et je vais jouer avec mon portable, déclare-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Taka-kun craque, pose le manga sur la table basse et s'approche de son "kohai".

\- Yuya-kun...

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Je veux pas, répond le plus jeune sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son téléphone.

Mais il n'a pas trop le choix parce que Taka-kun le force à lui faire entièrement face, lui retirant l'appareil pour le poser également sur la table et s'installe carrément entre ses jambes le surplombant.

\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

\- Non j'ai plus envie.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, fait encore le "sempai" en s'approchant comme pour le faire.

Mais Yuya-kun boude visiblement et pose les mains sur son torse pour le repousser, ce que n'accepte pas Taka-kun qui repousse les mains de son collègue au dessus de sa tête, avant de les immobiliser avec sa main droite et d'attraper un Pocky avec la gauche... puis de reproduire la même scène de baiser que précédemment. C'est tout, il ne se passe rien d'autre mais mon sang semble bouillir dans mes veines et je sais que mon souffle s'est accéléré. A force d'imaginer des choses, je vais finir par réagir physiquement et j'aurais tellement honte que je ne sortirais plus jamais de ma vie.

\- Sho-chan, tout va bien ? finit par me demander Masaki.

\- Ou... Oui pourquoi ? balbutié-je de façon tout sauf naturelle.

\- Tu es cramoisi. Tu as chaud ?

Oh que oui... Mais pas à cause du temps. Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe en moi en ce moment ?

\- Heuuuuuu excusez-moi... fait alors Yuya-kun en s'adressant de nouveau à nous. On se demandait... vous êtes des concurrents venus voir ce qu'on proposait ?

\- He ?!

L'exclamation a franchi nos bouches à l'unisson. Visiblement, Masaki aussi se demande ce qu'il entend par là.

\- Et bien... tout ce que vous faites depuis que vous êtes entrés ressemble à des scènes que nous pourrions jouer ici, alors nous nous disions...

Le rire de mon ami résonne alors dans la pièce. J'aime tellement son rire...

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que nous nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfant alors nous sommes extrêmement proches, dis-je.

\- Et vous venez vraiment d'emménager par ici ? - Oui pourquoi ? Yuya-kun échange un regard avec Taka-kun, puis tous deux hochent la tête comme s'ils venaient de convenir de quelque chose.

\- Ecoutez... à la fin de la semaine, nous perdons Yuta-kun et Taisuke-kun et il nous manque une paire pour pouvoir tourner correctement tous les jours, alors si vous cherchez du boulot...

J'échange un regard stupéfait avec Masaki et, de nouveau, une même phrase franchit nos lèvres au même instant :

\- Pour jouer des scènes yaoi ?!

\- Et bien oui. Vous seriez juste parfaits et votre réelle complicité rendra tout encore plus vrai.

La proposition est tellement hallucinante, que j'en reste sans voix. Je ne pense pas en être capable. Enfin je veux dire, techniquement si, mais... accepter induirait d'embrasser Masaki ou de le laisser m'embrasser plusieurs fois par jour... et je ne pense pas pouvoir contenir mes sentiments, ils finiront par déborder d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est trop risqué.

\- D'accord, on accepte, décrète alors mon ami.

\- HEEEEEE ?! fais-je, en le fixant, les yeux écarquillés. Je sais bien que j'ai dis que j'aimais quand il prenait les commandes, mais là, je me demande s'il sait ce qu'il fait. De mon côté en tout cas ça risque d'être la catastrophe.

\- Ecoute Sho-chan, on a besoin d'un boulot et celui-là nous tombe du ciel, alors on serait fous de refuser.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Tout ira bien, Sho-chan.

"Tout ira bien", "ça va aller", "fais-moi confiance", ce sont les phrases qu'il me répète depuis l'enfance dès que je commence à douter. Comment, alors, faire autre chose que me fier à lui ? Impossible, j'ai trop envie de le croire.

\- D'accord, cédé-je sans même me battre.

Il me dédie un sourire solaire qui me donne envie de me protéger les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé par son éclat.

\- Super, répond Taka-kun. Je vais en informer le patron et il va commencer à plancher sur vos scènes dès demain a mon avis. Quoique... j'ai moi-même eu quelques idées en vous observant. Vous rencontrerez les autres paires par la suite. Sans vous compter nous sommes cinq paires à tourner. Il y a Toshi-kun et Kazu-kun, Kazu-kun et Jin-kun, Ryo-kun et Yu-kun, Yuya-kun et moi. Et vous maintenant. Vous aussi on raccourcira vos prénoms. Enfin celui de Masaki-kun du moins. Tu seras donc Masa-kun. Il est impossible de raccourcir Sho, comme Ryo et Yu.

Le diminutif a l'air de l'amuser mais moi ça ne me plait qu'à moitié de savoir qu'ils vont tous se montrer si familiers avec lui.

\- Tu veux dire que ce sont vos vrais prénoms que vous utilisez au travail ?

\- Oui c'est beaucoup plus simple. Vous pouvez rester un moment ? Je pense que le patron voudra vous rencontrer.

\- Pas de souci nous attendrons.

Il s'esquive donc dans une pièce dont la porte est masquée par un rideau et moi je reste silencieux. Les baisers échangés ici sont de simples contacts bien qu'un peu appuyés, mais si ça suffisait à ce que mes sentiments échappent à mon emprise... J'ai peur, vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler. Et si je craque... je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. L'idée de devoir m'embrasser n'a, par contre, pas l'air de perturber Masaki le moins du monde. Il est tellement cool...

\- Les gars, venez, le patron a hâte de vous voir, annonce Taka-kun en revenant.

J'emboite donc le pas à mon ami en luttant une fois de plus contre l'envie de glisser ma main dans la sienne pour me rassurer. Une petite voix en moi me murmure alors qu'a partir de maintenant je pourrais faire avec lui tous ces gestes tendres dont je rêve depuis si longtemps mais je la fais taire. Elle a raison, mais je ne dois surtout pas perdre de vue que ce ne sera que du cinéma, sinon mon cœur sera brisé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Après quelques minutes de discussion, le patron de l'établissement décide qu'il nous laisse libres de choisir le scénario de nos scènes, parce que notre relation à l'extérieur est différente que pour les autres paires et qu'il ne veut pas créer de malaise entre nous en nous imposant quelque chose. La seule chose qu'il nous a imposée c'est que Masaki sera le sempai. Ce qui ne me dérange pas, puisqu'il en a déjà le caractère. Taka-kun est donc chargé de nous remettre chemises blanches, pantalons et chaussures noirs et surtout les indispensables cravates de couleurs différentes et notre désormais collègue nous demande d'arriver pour 14h le lendemain pour le briefing post-ouverture, sachant que le café ouvre à 15h.

\- He ? Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas répéter ?! fais-je, inquiet.

\- Il va falloir répéter chez vous aujourd'hui.

\- Mais on a même pas encore le concept du...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sho-chan, je m'occupe de tout, m'interrompt Masaki. Tu n'auras qu'à rester toi-même.

Ouh la non... Surtout pas... Si je reste moi-même... le pire se produira certainement. On sort donc du café avec nos uniformes de lycéens dans les mains (sans payer la prestation de Yuya-kun et Taka-kun, le patron ayant décrété qu'il n'allait pas faire payer des employés) et nous dirigeons vers chez nous. Je ne dis pas un mot du trajet et pas davantage quand la porte se referme derrière nous. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que... Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée, car la main gauche de Masaki a claqué sur le mur derrière moi et il a approché son visage bien trop près pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, au point que je lis très bien l'intensité de son regard. Mon cœur a fait une embardée. A quoi il joue ? Je vais finir cardiaque moi...

\- Sho-chan...

\- Ou... Oui ? balbutié-je, plus perturbé que jamais par cette proximité inhabituelle.

\- Est ce que je suis transparent, Sho-chan ?

\- He ?

\- Est ce qu'il t'arrive de me voir ?

\- He ?

Je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il fait ni ce qu'il dit. Et mon pauvre cœur non plus.

\- Moi je ne vois que toi, mais toi, que vois-tu en moi ?

\- He ?

Je sais, mon vocabulaire est très limité, mais je ne le suis pas du tout. Il n'ajoute rien, passe son index replié sous mon menton pour me faire lever légèrement la tête... et m'embrasse. Je suis tellement surpris que ma seule réaction est de n'en avoir aucune en dehors des yeux écarquillés. Mon esprit est débranché. Il n'y a qu'une seule information qui passe : Masaki est en train de m'embrasser comme j'en rêve depuis tant d'années, en utilisant les mots exacts que j'aimerais parfois lui dire. Il me voit enfin, il a enfin compris. Je suis si heureux que je pourrais en pleurer.

Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'apprécier le moment, qu'il s'écarte. Ma protestation meurt sur mes lèvres lorsque je l'entends me demander :

\- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

\- He ?

\- La scène pour le café. Elle est bien non ?

Mon cœur se brise alors dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était qu'une répétition pour le travail... En réalité, il ne me voit toujours pas... J'ai tellement mal que je pourrais en hurler, mais ensuite il faudrait que je lui explique tout. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je pose un regard plein de souffrance sur lui et me sauve en courant hors de la maison. Les minutes passent, puis les heures et je n'ose pas rentrer. Rentrer signifie me retrouver nez à nez avec Masaki et affronter ses questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre... Je sais, c'est lâche. Mon portable qui sonnait sans arrêt au moment de ma fuite est désormais silencieux. Je suppose que ma batterie a lâché. La nuit est tombée quand je décide de dormir dans un manga café. Si du moins j'arrive à fermer l'œil avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Bon, au final je n'ai pas dormi une seule minute, tout ça me travaillait trop et je ne suis pas rentré de la journée non plus parce que je l'ai passée à chercher une solution inexistante. Du coup j'appréhende d'arriver au café, parce que je n'ai pas vu Masaki depuis ma fuite d'hier. Je passe la porte du deuxième étage du bâtiment le cœur battant et suis accueilli par un inconnu. Ah une des nouvelles paires.

\- Tu dois être Sho-kun, me dit-il en souriant. Taka-kun nous a prévenus que tu allais arriver. Je suis Kazunari, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kazu.

\- Enchanté, fais-je d'un ton distrait, mon regard cherchant mon ami.

\- Masa-kun est en train de se changer. Tu devrais en faire autant avant le début du briefing, ensuite tu n'auras plus le temps avant l'ouverture.

Mais comme je cherche à retarder la confrontation au maximum, je décide de lui poser une question.

\- Les clients sont nombreux en général ?

\- Les clientes ne sont pas nombreuses mais elles viennent régulièrement.

\- Il n'y a que des filles qui viennent ?

\- Hum. Pour être franc… Masa-kun et toi étiez les premiers garçons à entrer. Ca a un peu perturbé Yuya-kun d'ailleurs d'après Taka-kun.

\- Il n'en a pas donné l'impression.

\- Il est bon acteur.

\- Oui apparemment.

\- Allez va te changer, il a apporté ton uniforme.

Je hoche la tête. Plus moyen de reculer la confrontation. Je me rends donc à l'endroit que m'indique Kazu-kun, inspire et entre… pour retrouver Masaki qui fond sur moi comme un rapace et me serre contre lui.

\- Sho-chan ! Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Où étais-tu passé ?! m'engueule-t-il sans me lâcher.

Malgré moi j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sais qu'il était inquiet et je devrais être contrit, mais je suis heureux d'être dans ses bras, même si ce n'est que pour quelques secondes.

\- J'ai juste marché au hasard et mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, dis-je.

Il s'écarte de moi et, me prenant par les épaules, me fixe avec intensité.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te sauver comme ça hier ?

Je ne réponds rien. S'il n'a pas compris, c'est vraiment que je ne suis pour lui que le confortable et décoratif Sho-chan. Il ne me verra jamais comme un homme et encore moins comme un copain potentiel…

\- Sho-kun, dépêche-toi de te changer, fait alors la voix salvatrice de Kazu-kun derrière nous. Le briefing va commencer.

\- Oui je me dépêche, fais-je en échappant à l'emprise de mon ami pour m'emparer des affaires posées sur le banc.

Je me change donc en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à Masaki, de peur que mes résolutions s'évanouissent. Mais son regard semble me brûler la peau tellement j'ai chaud. Enfiler la chemise et le reste est presque un soulagement du coup. J'inspire profondément, puis me tourne finalement vers lui et, en souriant comme si de rien était, déclare :

\- Allons-y. Ne soyons pas en retard pour notre premier jour, ne.

\- Sho-chan…

Il y a dans sa voix une inflexion que je n'avais encore jamais entendue, mais comme je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter, je décide de l'ignorer et sort de la petite pièce pour aller dans la salle principale.

\- Bonjour à tous, lance le patron. Aujourd'hui est une grande première pour Masa-kun et Sho-kun, donc je compte sur vous, Kazu-kun et Toshi-kun, pour les aider de votre mieux.

\- Oui ! s'exclame en cœur la paire concernée.

\- Masa-kun, Sho-kun, avez-vous trouvé un concept pour vos scènes ?

\- Oui, nous l'avons testé hier.

Hélas…

\- Alors c'est parfait.

Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé. Je sais que c'est l'unique idée qu'il ait eue, mais comme c'est aussi ce qui a provoqué ma fuite d'hier, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire. Surtout que ce sera en présence de clientes, ce qui sera en plus infiniment embarrassant. Dans quelle affreuse galère ai-je été m'embarquer par amour ?

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, Sho-kun sera à l'accueil, les autres en salle.

\- Heeeeee ?! Moi ?! m'exclamé-je, loin de m'attendre à ça.

\- Et tu t'en sortiras très bien, me rassure Masaki.

Je n'en suis pas certain, surtout que je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les filles, mais visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix alors…

\- D'accord.

\- Très bien alors tout le monde à son poste. Je vais vérifier s'ils sont également prêts aux cuisines.

Le patron s'éloigne et Kazu-kun s'approche de moi.

\- Ne, Sho-kun, tu as bien compris que ce sont les clientes qui choisissent qui elles veulent voir en scène ?

\- Mais pourtant hier, personne ne nous a fait choisir, ça a juste été Yuya-kun et Taka-kun…

\- Hier c'était un peu particulier, aucun de nos autres collègues n'était disponible, Toshi et moi inclus. Mais les clientes ont toujours au moins deux choix de paires, parce qu'elles ont toujours plus d'affinités avec une qu'avec l'autre. Donc aujourd'hui, toi et Masa-kun avez une chance sur deux d'être choisis. Tu as de la chance que le café n'ouvre que quatre heures par jour et qu'une cession ne dure qu'une heure.

\- Hum… Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise du tout avec l'idée de jouer ta scène, alors que Masa-chan a l'air de s'en moquer. Il faut que tu te détendes. Plus tu seras crispé et moins ce sera agréable, aussi bien pour vous deux que pour les clientes.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Mais c'est sympa de sa part.

\- Merci.

Il me sourit, me donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule et je vais donc à mon poste. Il est presque quinze heures, le café va donc ouvrir. J'espère que personne ne viendra aujourd'hui, ce qui est possible étant donné que l'établissement est caché au deuxième étage.

Malheureusement, mes prières n'ont pas été entendues, parce qu'à peine une demie heure après, une jeune fille passe la porte. Que c'est gênant…

\- Bienvenue, lui dis-je malgré tout en souriant. Je m'appelle Sho et toi ?

Le mieux que j'ai à faire est d'imiter tout ce que Yuya-kun a fait hier et ça devrait bien se passer.

\- Sakurako… répond-elle en rougissant.

\- Sakurako-chan, c'est la première fois que tu viens ?

\- Oui… C'est… une amie qui m'a parlé de cet endroit.

\- C'est super, nous sommes toujours ravis de recevoir de charmantes demoiselles, dis-je en espérant ne pas trop en faire et être relativement naturel malgré mon embarras.

\- Sho-chan…

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Masaki arrive derrière moi comme ça au bout de seulement deux minutes.

\- Oui ? fais-je en me retournant.

\- Je t'interdis de draguer les filles, dit-il avant d'ajouter en m'enlaçant : Tu m'appartiens, compris ?

Han cette voix, ce bras autour de ma taille et cet air autoritaire… Non, non Sho, du calme, il joue la comédie. Il n'en pense pas un mot, tu le sais bien.

La fille en question, d'ailleurs, s'est mise à kyater comme une tarée, le visage écarlate. J'ai déjà dis que c'était gênant ?

\- Lâche-moi s'il te plait sempai… fais-je en tentant désespérément de rester dans mon rôle alors que mon cœur bat comme un tambour. Nous ne sommes pas seuls…

\- Dommage… dit-il d'une voix suave que je ne lui avais jamais entendue, avant de me lâcher et de s'éloigner.

Non, mon cœur ne va jamais tenir le choc, c'est impossible. En plus, je sais que la couleur de mon visage n'a rien à envier à celui de la cliente et c'est carrément la honte même si elle, doit croire que c'est de la comédie.

\- Suis-moi, dis-je en reportant difficilement mon attention sur elle.

Je l'escorte donc à une table, puis vais chercher le menu et le carnet contenant les règles du café, mais je sens tellement le regard de Masaki suivre le moindre de mes gestes… Comment vais-je réussir à rester concentré tout le long de la cession ?

Je profite que la cliente soit occupée pour m'approcher de mon ami et lui souffle sans le regarder :

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, ça me déstabilise... Déjà que ton impro de tout à l'heure m'a pris par surprise...

\- Je te regarde comme d'habitude, Sho-chan. Pourquoi tu te sens déstabilisé ?

Je ne réponds pas et visiblement ça ne lui plait pas, parce qu'une fois encore il me force à le regarder.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis hier. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La voix de la jeune fille qui m'interpelle me dispense de répondre.

\- Vas-y. On en reparlera plus tard.

Je m'éloigne de lui plus vite que je l'ai jamais fais de ma vie et, imitant Yuya-kun hier, je m'agenouille devant la table.

\- Tu as fais ton choix ?

\- Oui je vais prendre une citronnade et un curry.

\- Très bien. Je t'apporte ta boisson tout de suite mais il va falloir patienter un peu pour le plat.

\- Pas de problème.

Je rejoins donc Kazu-kun qui s'occupe des boissons aujourd'hui et lui passe la commande.

\- Comment ça se passe ? me murmure-t-il.

\- Avec la cliente, ça va.

\- Et avec Masa-kun ?

\- Je suis mort d'embarras. Si je pouvais trouver un trou de souris pour m'y cacher, je le ferais.

\- Et le pire est à venir, tu le sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, alors laisse-toi juste faire. C'est l'affaire de deux à trois minutes. Ca passe vite.

Qu'il ait l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait est justement ce qui m'inquiète en fait. Kazu-kun me donne le verre et je l'apporte à ma cliente avec précaution. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de lui demander le principal. Oh misère...

\- Heu...

\- Oui ?

\- Je... ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu voulais comme dessert et... avec qui…

\- Oh et bien... vous deux serez parfaits je crois. Je ne vous ai pas vus sur le menu par contre.

\- Non c'est parce que... heu... nous commençons aujourd'hui. En fait tu es... notre première cliente...

\- Ooooooh...

Elle a l'air ravie, mais j'aurais tellement préféré qu'elle choisisse Kazu-kun et Toshi-kun... Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui apporte son curry en priant pour qu'elle le mange trèèèèèès lentement. Parce que je sais que le moment arrive et que je le redoute. Mais elle le termine assez vite (elle mourrait de faim ou quoi ?) et je suis obligé de rapporter son assiette vide. En passant près de Masaki, je lui fais signe pour lui indiquer que la séance de torture peut commencer... et il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Sa main gauche claque soudain sur le mur derrière moi et, comme hier à la maison, il approche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Sho-chan...

\- Ou... Oui ? balbutié-je, toujours aussi perturbé.

\- Est ce que je suis transparent, Sho-chan ?

\- He ?

\- Est ce qu'il t'arrive de me voir ?

\- He ? Je vais décéder d'une crise cardiaque, c'est sûr.

\- Moi je ne vois que toi, mais toi... que vois-tu en moi ?

\- He ?

Il n'ajoute rien, passe de nouveau son index replié sous mon menton pour me lever légèrement la tête... et m'embrasse. Je me force à avoir le même air surpris qu'hier et écarquille les yeux, puis les ferme malgré moi et appuie le baiser en posant une main sur sa nuque. Ca ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans la scène, mais j'ai craqué. Je le relâche ensuite et répond a sa question :

\- Moi... je t'aime, sempai... Je sais que c'est mal mais...

Il croira que c'est du jeu d'acteur improvisé même si je viens réellement de me déclarer.

Il ne répond rien, me sourit, pose a main libre sur ma joue et pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais cette fois, il ne se contente pas d'un contact appuyé, je sens sa langue s'insinuer entre mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il n'est pas obligé d'aller si loin juste pour le travail, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Mais ce baiser est tellement bon, que j'arrête de réfléchir, passe mes bras autour de sa taille et répond de tout mon cœur. Soudain, tout semble s'effacer autour de nous. Il n'y a plus de café, plus de collègues, plus de cliente... Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Seuls au monde. Un kyatement me fait revenir à la réalité. La fille a caché son visage écarlate dans ses mains, mais elle a écarté les doigts pour voir quand même. Et visiblement, ce qu'elle a vu lui a bien plu. Je me suis laissé aller et je suis mort de honte.

\- J'ai bien fais de venir, vous êtes géniaux tous les deux ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je vais dire à toutes mes amies de venir et de vous choisir !

Oh non... Par pitié non...

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répond Masaki sans me lâcher.

Il valait mieux qu'il parle parce que j'en suis incapable. J'ai porté la main à mon cœur qui refuse de se calmer. Je pense qu'il va me reprocher mon "impro" qui l'a forcé a accentuer le truc, dès que le café sera fermé. Heureusement pour moi, les deux clientes suivantes (les dernières donc), qui semblaient être des habituées, ont choisi Kazu-kun et son comparse, me reléguant juste au rang d'hôte d'accueil. Ce qui me convient très bien parce que je ne suis toujours pas remis du baiser. Parce que Masaki aurait du se contenter d'un nouveau contact. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de m'embrasser pour de bon ? Il veut ma mort ma parole... Dès la fermeture du café, nos deux collègues s'approchent de nous et nous félicitent.

\- Wow ça c'était du fanservice les gars ! Bravo ! s'exclame Kazu-kun. Vous êtes de sacrés bons acteurs !

\- Oui ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous deveniez rapidement notre paire numéro un, renchérit Toshi-kun. C'était une performance très impressionnante.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je reste silencieux. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire que je ne jouais pas du tout la comédie...

\- Sho-chan, on rentre ? me demande alors mon ami.

\- Hum...

On ne s'est pas changés mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui poser problème alors je suppose qu'à moi non plus.

On quitte donc le café et je ne prononce pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés. Là, je le sens obligé de poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête.

\- Masaki... pourquoi tu... m'as embrassé ? Pour de vrai je veux dire... Tu n'étais pas obligé de...

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, sa paume gauche claque derrière moi. Misère je commence à aimer ça...

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Sho ?

Sho ? Il m'a toujours appellé Sho-chan depuis qu'on se connait. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Alors je vais poser la question autrement : qu'est ce que c'était que cette improvisation après ce qu'on avait convenu ?

\- Je... Je détourne la tête, incapable de soutenir l'intensité de son regard.

\- Sho, regarde-moi. Je secoue la tête, mais il me force à le regarder de nouveau... et je ne comprends pas ce que je lis dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi cette scène en particulier et ces mots précis ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Parce que c'est ce que je ressens et j'espérais que cette occasion te ferait enfin comprendre.

\- He ?

Avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, je sens de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Est ce que... je comprends bien ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Oh et puis après tout je m'en fiche. Arrêtant de réfléchir, je passe de nouveau les bras autour de sa taille et cette fois, c'est moi qui décide d'approfondir le baiser. Je l'embrasse passionnément, comme si ma vie en dépendait et il répond de même, au point où, à bout de souffle, nous sommes forcés de respirer par le nez, nos souffles brûlants se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, murmure-t-il après une infinité de secondes supplémentaires.

\- Je t'aime, Masaki... Je t'aime tellement... avoué-je, rompant ainsi la promesse que je m'étais faite.

\- Je sais...

Ses mots me laissent pantois. Comment ça il sait ?

\- He ?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps parce que tu es transparent. Mais je n'ai commencé à te voir de cette façon que bien longtemps après.

\- Mais... Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul avec mes sentiments ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi le café ?

\- J'attendais que tu te déclares, mais tu ne l'as jamais fais. Ta timidité a toujours été la plus forte. Alors j'ai vu dans cette proposition d'emploi au café une occasion de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. J'espérais que, sollicité de cette façon, tu craquerais. Heureusement pour moi c'est ce qui s'est produit, mais tu as quand même un sacré self-contrôle.

\- Toi aussi... Je n'ai jamais rien vu...

\- Ca aussi j'avais remarqué. J'espère que tu prendras un peu plus d'initiatives maintenant, ne.

\- Embrasse-moi encore...

\- Non

\- Non ?

\- Ne demande pas les choses, fais-les. Tu n'es pas une carpette, Sho.

J'hésite parce que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère d'être entreprenant, mais je crois que je suis devenu accro à ses baisers, alors tant pis, je passe par dessus ma timidité, l'enlace et l'embrasse de nouveau comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à l'embrasser.

\- Tu es content de me voir ?

\- He ?

La phrase me surprend tellement, que je reste juste à le regarder stupidement. Sans répondre, il fait un geste vers le bas avec son index... et je baisse les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'ai une érection plutôt conséquente. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.

\- Tu as envie de moi, Sho ?

Je sens mon visage virer au cramoisi à cette question dont il a de toute façon déjà la réponse et reste silencieux.

\- Il ne se passera rien si tu ne dis rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il va falloir que tu formule tout.

\- Tout ?

\- Absolument tout ce que tu veux que je fasse. Parce que je ne peux pas deviner les choses si tu ne les dis pas.

\- Mais je... C'est trop gênant...

\- Alors tant pis, dit-il en se décollant de moi pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, d'où il me fixe intensément.

J'ai de nouveau très chaud et je veux plus que des baisers mais j'ai aussi honte de faire ce qu'il exige de moi. Lui il ne dit rien, il se contente de me regarder fixement et je sens mon souffle s'accélérer. Je déglutis péniblement et lèche mes lèvres qu'il touchait encore des siennes quelques instants auparavant. Je craque et dis ce qu'il veut m'entendre dire. Mais pas assez fort apparemment, car il dit impitoyablement :

\- Plus fort Sho. Tu es loin de moi et je n'ai pas l'oreille de Superman.

\- Je... veux... (je m'interrompt et déglutis de nouveau) faire l'amour avec toi.

A ces mots, il sourit, se relève, s'approche de moi et m'enlace d'un bras, se collant à moi de telle façon que je ne peux pas ignorer que lui aussi est en érection.

\- Et bien tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué à dire, me souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser plus passionnément que jamais.

\- Masaki...

Il prend ma main comme je l'ai rêvé tant et tant de fois, puis m'entraine dans sa chambre et me fixe de nouveau sans rien dire. Il est tellement maître de lui et il m'en faudrait tellement peu pour perdre mon contrôle... Mais après tout, pourquoi serais-je le seul qui soit au bord de la rupture à ce niveau ? Je dois certainement avoir un moyen de le faire craquer. Mais lequel ? Si. En fait il y en a un mais... Vais-je oser l'utiliser ? C'est très... osé justement. J'hésite, puis le regarde. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a dit de prendre des initiatives alors... Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le dirige vers le lit, l'y fais asseoir et, sans parler, lui fais signe de ne pas bouger quoi qu'il voit. Allez Sho tu es bien parti, continue sur ta lancée, ce serait trop bête de t'arrêter là. J'inspire puis, très lentement, entreprend de défaire ma chemise. Bouton après bouton. Sans le quitter des yeux. Au ralentis, je fais ensuite glisser le pan gauche du vêtement le long de mon épaule, la découvrant centimètre par centimètre, puis fais la même chose du côté droit jusqu'à ce que le tissu ne tienne plus a mon corps que par les poignets. J'observe ses réactions en même temps et j'ai l'impression que son souffle s'est accéléré. Le spectacle lui plait ? Mais je ne m'arrête pas là, fais remonter mes mains à la base de mon cou, les laissant redescendre le long de mon torse jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean avec une lenteur qui doit paraitre insupportable quand on se contente de regarder. Je détache le bouton, fais glisser la fermeture éclair et baisse mon jean et mon boxer de quelques centimètres. Ca ne découvre rien mais suggère quand même. Je prends alors appui sur le dossier du petit canapé, me cambre légèrement et entrouvre les lèvres. Je vois alors Masaki bondir littéralement du lit pour me serrer contre lui à m'étouffer.

\- Bon dieu, Sho, tu as juré de me tuer ? me dit-il d'une voix tellement rauque que j'ai du mal à la reconnaitre. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment ?

\- Je t'allume. Je crois, fais-je d'un air innocent.

\- On nomme ce que tu fais un appel au viol. Purement et simplement.

\- Alors fais-le.

\- He ?

\- Puisque je suis un appel au viol comme tu dis, alors viole-moi.

\- Sho... tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui. J'ai à peine répondu que je sens ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou et aspirer ma peau pour y laisser une marque.

\- Ce que j'ai dis au café... c'était vrai. Tu m'appartiens, Sho.

Malgré moi, je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Mon souffle s'est de nouveau accéléré et un gémissement parfaitement indécent franchit mes lèvres alors qu'il referme les siennes sur l'un de mes tétons, qu'il se met à aspirer, suçoter et même mordiller. - Han... Masaki... Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, appréciant leur douceur et ne proteste pas quand il me pousse littéralement sur le canapé pour recommencer à m'embrasser et à passer les mains sur moi.

\- Hmmmmm... Je... t'aime Masaki... fais-je alors que sa langue trace des sillons brûlants sur la peau de mon torse.

\- Je t'aime Sho... dit-il en écho comme j'en ai rêvé des millions de fois.

Il me retire alors mon jean et mon boxer et je me retrouve totalement nu devant lui, offert à sa vue. Alors que lui est encore habillé.

\- Tu veux me les retirer ?

\- He ?

\- Mes vêtements. Tu as l'air de penser qu'il est injuste que tu sois le seul à être nu, alors je te propose de me les enlever toi-même.

\- Mais...

\- Tu as déjà réussi à me stupéfier avec ton ensorcelant striptease, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette voie ?

Il arrive toujours à deviner mes pensées. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je hoche la tête et me redresse pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Chaque centimètre de peau découvert me met dans tous mes états mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Est ce qu'il se rend compte de l'effet dévastateur qu'il a sur moi même en ne faisant rien de particulier ?

Ma respiration est tellement saccadée alors qu'il ne fait strictement rien et ne me touche même pas, que je me fais presque l'effet d'un obsédé. Enfin il m'obsède de toute façon oui mais là c'est plus dans le sens pervers du terme.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Tu sais que c'est extrêmement sexy de te voir perdre ton contrôle ? me dit-il.

\- Ne te moque pas, fais-je en bataillant avec le bouton qui ferme son jean, avant de le défaire et de faire glisser la fermeture éclair.

\- Je ne me moque pas du tout. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu es ni de ce que tu déclenche en moi.

\- Dans ce cas montre-moi, fais-je en me baissant pour faire glisser jean et boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Alors que je me relève, il se débarrasse des deux vêtements et, fasciné par son corps, je me mets à tourner autour de lui en le frôlant, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, l'embrassant par moment, passant mes mains sur lui avec délices. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais pour être honnête, je me contente de suivre mon instinct. Et il doit être bon parce qu'une légère plainte franchit ses lèvres.

Tu as envie de moi Masaki ? demandé-je comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas évident...

Sa voix est tendue. Va-t-il craquer une nouvelle fois ? Pour m'assurer que ce soit le cas, je décide de reculer vers le lit pour m'éloigner de lui, mais sans le quitter du regard. Dans la seconde qui suit, il se dirige vers moi avec un air de prédateur que je trouve follement sexy. Il m'a qualifié d'appel au viol mais je peux lui retourner le compliment. Je finis par m'allonger sur son lit, offert et le vois soudain me surplomber, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Sho...

\- Masaki...

Il fond une nouvelle fois sur ma bouche et je décide de le laisser faire sans le toucher, levant les bras au dessus de ma tête. Il emprisonne alors mes poignets dans l'une de ses mains alors que sa bouche plonge de nouveau dans mon cou et que l'autre recommence à me caresser. Plus bas. De plus en plus bas. Jusqu'à se refermer sur mon sexe et commencer à me masturber. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe, bientôt suivi d'une cascade de gémissements qu'il fait finir en recommençant à m'embrasser.

\- Sho, je n'ai pas de...

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire sans qu'il le formule, alors j'attrape sa main droite et me mets à suçoter chacun de ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux, ce qui lui tire un gémissement.

\- Bon dieu, Sho, tu veux vraiment ma mort...

\- Non pas ta mort...

\- Quoi alors ? A me regarder comme ça en faisant ce genre de chose...

Mais je ne réponds pas et continue à lécher ses doigts avec application, puis approche sa main de mon intimité. Il hoche alors la tête et glisse délicatement un doigt en moi. L'intrusion me cause une légère gêne mais j'y étais préparé. Quelques instants plus tard, un second doigt rejoint le premier et cette fois je grimace franchement mais je sais que le plus douloureux est à venir et je fais de mon mieux pour me détendre pour ne pas empirer les choses. Un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées m'échappe alors que c'est lui qui entre en moi.

\- Pardon, Sho... Je me suis dis que tu... aurais mal moins longtemps si je...

Il parle de façon saccadée. Je suppose qu'il a du mal à se retenir de bouger mais je suis reconnaissant qu'il le fasse. Je l'avais vu nu mais je ne l'imaginais malgré tout pas si imposant. Pourtant, après quelques instants qui doivent lui paraitre interminables, je finis par ne plus sentir la douleur et lui indique qu'il peut bouger. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il se met donc à faire de lents va et vient en moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir en cadence. Jusqu'à ce que ses coups de bassin accélèrent brusquement, me coupant presque le souffle. Chaque mouvement touchant au but m'expédie dans les étoiles et, à ce rythme, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me libérer entre nous dans un long râle rauque de jouissance incommensurable. Ma libération entraine la sienne et il se laisse retomber sur moi, hors d'haleine. Mais moi, ça ne me suffit pas. J'en veux plus, ça fait trop d'années que j'attends. Je me redresse donc et approche ma bouche de son membre.

\- Sho ? fait-il avant qu'un hoquet étranglé lui échappe à son tour lorsque je referme ma bouche sur lui, bientôt suivi par des gémissements aussi indécents que ceux que j'ai pu laisser entendre peu auparavant.

Avec ce traitement couplé au fait qu'il me trouve sexy, il ne faut guère de temps avant que la forme ne lui revienne et j'en profite aussitôt pour m'empaler sur lui.

\- Han ! nous exclamons-nous en cœur.

Lui de surprise et moi de plaisir.

\- Sho, tu...

\- Shhhhhht... fais-je en l'embrassant passionnément tout en remuant mon bassin de haut en bas.

Très vite, la pièce est remplie de nos plaintes de plaisir conjuguées et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour parvenir à la jouissance une seconde fois. Par contre, cette fois, je suis mort d'épuisement et me laisse retomber sur lui. Aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot, mais la façon dont il m'enlace étroitement veut tout dire à mes yeux. Une fois ma respiration redevenue normale, je le laisse glisser à côté de moi, puis m'esquive à la salle de bain pour... bah laver mon intimité étant donné qu'il a joui en moi parce que la sensation n'est pas des plus agréables. Je reviens ensuite près de lui et nous restons quelques instants sans mouvement et sans parole, puis il se met sur le côté, appuie sa tête sur sa main et, de l'autre, rabat la couette sur nous et demande :

\- Du coup tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es sauvé hier ?

Je me mets dans la même position en lui faisant face, puis répond à sa question par une autre :

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

\- J'avoue que non.

\- Réfléchis. Tout en connaissant mes sentiments, tu m'embrasse en utilisant les mots précis que je rêvais de te dire, puis brusquement tu m'annonce que c'était de la comédie. Mets-toi à ma place et imagine combien j'ai souffert d'avoir cru à ton jeu.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais concernant le café... ça va aller maintenant que tu connais la vérité non ?

\- Oui ça ira, même si ça reste mortellement embarrassant.

\- Par contre... il faudra être très vigilants. Parce que si tu perds le contrôle comme tu l'as fais cet après-midi... ça risque de déraper sérieusement.

\- Hum, approuvé-je en hochant la tête.

\- C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu allais me dire qu'on pouvait chercher un autre travail maintenant que tu avais compris.

\- Oui... mais non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton "kabe-don!", j'y ai pris goût en fait et j'aime ça. Ca te rend... suprêmement sexy.

\- Alors je te le referais. Encore et encore.

\- A tes risques et périls.

19


End file.
